Until the End of Time
by Kel-chan
Summary: This is the story of Goku's mother. Not to worry though, Bardock will be a main character in this story as well! ^_~
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Discaimers- I do not own DBZ in anyway what so ever.  
I only wish I did. Kumber is my own chracter. All MINE.   
I'll list in the future what other chracters are mine.   
  
Kel-chan *  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
Kumber's Story  
  
  
Number 107, step forward!"  
  
Kumber slowly lifted herself off the floor from where she sat.  
It was like an obsticle course trying to get around the other  
saiyans that were sitting on the floor. She knew exactly where  
she was going and didn't like it one bit. Kumber still did  
wonder what they had done with her sister and brother.   
  
"If only I hadn't let myself get caught, I wouldn't have   
had to come back to this god-forsaken planet." Kumber silently   
whispered under her breath. She walked up to the huge   
guard towering above her.  
  
As she stopped in front of the guard, he clicked on his scouter.  
  
"Mmmmm....360. Not bad for a low level." He stated to Kumber  
turning the scouter off.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Kumber said glaring at him.  
  
"It means you can shut up, take off your i.d. braclet, and follow me."  
Roughly, he grabed her by the arm and led Kumber down the long   
corridor. She marved at how soft the black carbet was compared to   
the floor of the ship she was just on. The guard aburbly stopped  
at some sort of subway.  
  
"You are to get of in the city of Lettu. A escort will be waiting   
for you as soon as you arrive. So don't try any funny stuff."  
  
"Where will I be going after I get to Let-ouch!" the guard had   
pushed her on the subway and was already gone. Kumber rubbed her  
head then went and found a seat. "I hope that escort guy will   
give me some answers." Kumber said taking off her i.d. braclet  
and resting her head back in her seat. She was running her   
fingers through her hair when she heard a very familiar voice.  
She let out a gasp when she turned around and saw who it was.  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 will come soon.......if you review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Who's That?

  
Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ in any way. I only wish I did.  
**Author's note- Sorry about the spelling in the last story.   
I'm ashamed of myself. I could do better. I'm going to try to   
get a chapter out each week. Forgive me if I don't. Got lots of  
homework,kay? And Resely belongs to senzubean. She's   
not mine, now on with the story.......  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Kumber's Story : Chapter 1  
  
"Cabbo?" A little boy about 10 years old turned around to see who   
called his name but only to see is sister. "Kumber!" He quickly   
ran up to Kumber to greet her. " Oh god Cabbo, I thought you were  
dead." Kumber said tightly squeezing her little brother. " Nope.  
I'm still here and alive." He removed himself from her arms. " Do   
you know what happened to Lettice?" " No." Cabbo stated as he slid   
back in the seat next to Kumber's. " But I thought I saw you and   
her go on the same ship together." " We were. But while we were on  
the ship, this one guard kept looking at her funny. One day he walked  
up to her and crouched down next to her.Then he whispered something   
in her ear and she went comepletly pale. She started to run away from   
him but he caught her. I tried to go help her but another guard held   
me back. Then they draged her away. That was the last I saw of her   
and that was over 2 weeks ago. I still wonder if she's alive." " I'm   
sure with a will like Lettice's, that she is alive and well Cabbo.   
" I'm positive."   
  
Kumber then realiized how much she missed her sister.  
" She was the only one in that hell-whole of a home that cared  
about me. And she was only my half sister and my only true friend."  
Kumber stated barely above a whisper while looking out the  
subway window. She started to remember her personal hell she   
had escaped from 10 years ago." I remember everything so clearly..."  
  
  
  
****Flashback****  
  
I sat on the bottom step of the basement stairs, waiting for  
mother to call for me. And with my hands under my butt, I'd wish   
she'd hurry up. This was the way I'd always have to sit around her.  
If I didn't I'd be beaten and then placed in a tub of boiling hot  
water. But that only happened once. I never make the same mistake  
twice with mother. But she'd always find a new " game" as she   
called it to play with me. Every game had a purpose. Most of the   
it was to kill me. But other times, it was to hear me grovel. I  
swore to myself that I'd never give in to that bitch for as long   
as I lived.  
  
Suddenly, the basement door swung open. There stood mother. Her  
green eyes staring deep into mine mith so much hatedred. I knew it  
was hate that she felt for me. I mean, I know other parents train  
their kids hard, but mother would try to kill me. With every blow  
hit, I felt her descuse for me. I hated her just the same though.  
  
Mother was a very beutiful women. Her long jet black hair flowing   
down her back and perfectly framing her pretty yet stone face. Even  
had a killer figure to go with it. Sometimes, I'd even wish I  
could look like my mother and get anything I wanted. But, there's   
a price to pay. Even though others may thing my mother is so   
beautiful, I can see her for what she really is. A ugly ,evil,  
and vile monster. If only they knew.....  
  
In my opinion, I really never thought I looked that much like   
mother. The only resemblence I saw was our hair. It was long, just   
like her's, except mine was dark brown with black streaks in it.   
Mine was also very tageled and dull. She never let me wash or brush  
it. The only time I got to take a bath was once a month or if I  
got too bloody or hurt to where someone would realize what horrors  
were really happening in my own home.  
  
" Get up you little piece of shit." I quickly got up from the   
step I was sitting on and turned to face her. " Come here." she   
said loudly beckening her finger for me to follow her up the stairs.  
I got to the top of the stairs, I grunted to myself. There in front  
of me stood my older brother Brok with a twisted little smirk on his  
face that only meant one thing. He had discoved something I was  
hiding. He was like mother's little spy. Snich everytime he got the  
chance. I believed that he liked to see me getten beat up by   
mother. But only if I would have known that this was the night I'd  
escape my living nightmare. That I'd finally get one of the things  
I'd truly wanted most in life, freedom.  
  
" We're going to go for a little ride Kumber." mother stated   
tightly grabbing my left arm, yanking me toward her, and slamming  
the basement door. I inhaled a deep breath, taking in my mother's  
scent. It smelled good and at the same time it smelt nauseating.  
I was so close to her I wanted to puke, all over her of course. But  
she was already in a bad mood, so I just held it. " Where are we  
going mother? " Lettice asked in a tired voice. I could tell that she   
had just been waken up. So whatever it was, it must be important.  
" You'll see when we get there honey." mother told Lettice gingerly  
slowly turning her head to look down at me. " Kumber knows just   
where going. I mean she's been going to this place for the 5 or 6  
months without me knowing and it will stop now." She was now looking  
directly into my dark violet eyes that were now wide with complete   
fear. Brok was smirking his head off now and Lettice looked just as  
confused as before." No. Not Resely. Not Cabbo. She can't know  
about Resely." Kumber whispered to herself as she was dragged out  
the door by her mother with Brok and Lettice close behind.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Soooo, what do you think? Please review! I'll be happy to take  
suggustions! That's how I get my ideas. What will happen at Resely's  
home?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Goodbye Resely

  
  
Disclaimers- You and I both now I don't own dbz. And remember, Resely  
is not my character. She belongs to senzubean. The other characters   
came from my own crazy imagination. Scary, huh? Now, on with the   
story......  
  
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
I stumbled out of the door. Brok just laughed. The little wuss. He  
can laugh in my face, but then gets scared whenever I'm was about to   
kick his ass. But then mother would hit me for trying to hit HER son.  
She didn't even consisder me to be her daughter. Just the object she'd  
take her anger out on.  
  
I used to always wonder why she hated me so. But when I met Resely,  
I never would have thought she would be the key to my personal   
mystery, my light in the darkness I had grown to know.  
  
Mother swifty picked me up and held on to my arm tight. " Your   
going to regret that you ever tried to outsmart me you little brat.  
You won't get out of this one, and I'll make sure of it, I promise."  
I kept my face downcast, looking at my dirty bare feet. She had   
denied me of that prevalige long ago. Told me what was the use of  
putting shoes on trash. My stained white shirt had become to small for  
me a year ago. My green shorts were the only thing that fit.   
Meanwhile Brok and Lettice were wearing tredy armor and had enough  
clothes to give away to whole orphanages! It made me wanna puke. Even  
though Lettice used to give me clothes. But everytime she did, Mother   
find them and accuse me of stealing them from her. So now, anytime she  
gave me something, I'd just dispose of it. I didn't think I desevered   
it anyway.  
  
There was only one object that had never left my side. It was a   
little silver locket that played a song that Resely's mother would sing to   
her at night to put her to sleep. I always kept it hidden under my cot  
so no one could take it away from me. Squaline, Resely's mother, gave   
it to me because she said that she thought of me as a second daughter.   
I almost cried when she told me this. And when I can't sleep at night   
or start losing hope or wishing I was with Resely, I'd look at the   
picture of me and her in the locket and listen to it's soft melody  
until I fell asleep. That locket was my most precious treasure. My  
only treasure.....  
  
As we moved through the woods, I was becoming more nervous by the   
second. About 30 minutes into the walk, we passed a gaint tree stup.  
My face turned pale."He wasn't bluffing." I thought to myself. He knew  
the way to Recely's house. Luckily, Lettice said that she had to go   
pee, so we stopped. Brok walked over to me and stood right in front   
of me. He was so close, I could feel him breathing on me. Then, he  
smirked.   
  
  
  
"Look how pale you are. That's right Kumber. I found out your little secret.  
How long did you think you could hide it? I mean, you even left your   
evidence." Brok crossed his arms leaning back on a tree. "Well, I   
managed to keep my secret from you for a while, didn't I?" I said   
crossing my arms now smirking my head off. Brok looked ticked at this.  
"I've known for the last 6 months." I couldn't stop my mouth from   
falling. " Your lying. If you knew that long, why did you wait until  
now to tell?" " I had to make sure of myself first. And since it   
turns out I was right, your going to fry!" Brok squeeled happily   
running to catch up with Mother and Lettice who were now far   
ahead of us.   
  
  
I really wanted to trip him, no, strangal him, but stopped myself.   
I still wondered how much he really knew? It wasn't Resely I was   
worried about. It was Cabbo. Did he really know about him? Did he see  
me when I had first snuck Cabbo over there so Resely's mother could  
take care of him?  
  
It didn't matter now though. I knew what mother meant when she said  
this would never happen again. Did she even know that I had seen her?  
What she meant was that I'll be 6 feet underground. And I was so not  
going to let that happen. I started plotting out my plan as I was   
now harshily dragged by Mother with Brok, the little snich leading the  
way.  
  
By the time we got to Recely's house, I had already devised the   
whole plan in my head. Recely's house was about the size of my   
hell home. Only 2 floors, top floor, and.....a basement. They also  
lived deep in the woods like us. Where no one could here your screams.  
Mother jumped onto the porch and knocked on the door loudly. I cluched  
the locket in my pocket tightly for good luck. I was glad I had took   
it with me. " Can I help you?" Mother looked down to see a boy with  
huge gray eyes and black hair. Cue; Resely's older brother, he was  
9 years old. I had always kinda had a crush on him. Me and him were   
only 3 years apart. I could dream.  
  
"Yes, you can my dear." Mother swooped down on one knee and stood   
face to face with Cue." "I'd like to speak with your mother if that's  
alright with you?" she said to Cue innocently. "Well, I don't know..."  
Cue stated looking at Mother hesitatly. Mother's sweet smile quickly  
transformed into a nasty snarl. " Get out of my way." Mother rudely   
pushed her way past Cue and into the house.  
  
"What's going on here?" Squaline yelled walking into the living   
room holding a baby in her arms. She stopped dead in her tracks   
when she saw my mother.  
  
"I told you so mother." Brok told mother cooly walking in with  
me, Cue, and Lettice behind him.  
  
"I didn't know we had guest." said 8 year old Resely boucing into the living  
room. "Hiya Kum- it's you." Resely coldly murmered to my mother;  
her eyes in little slits.  
  
"Yes, it's me. The one and the only." Mother said grinnly evily at  
Resely. "You got that right." Squaline said stepping up toward   
Mother.  
  
"Let me just get straight to the point." Mother stated losing her  
patience. "What the hell are you doing with my child?" Mother   
looked at the baby Squaline held in her arms. Baby Cabbo looked   
over to mother and then Squaline who he clung to even more tightly.   
"Being a mother to a child who's own flesh and blood threw him away   
like trash. Atleast the daughter that you hurt so isn't the monster that  
you are after all that you have put her through!" Squaline yelled at  
Mother, stepping away from her. "Give him to me!" Mother rushed  
at Squaline at full speed. Squaline easily dodged her seeing that  
she was a second class warrior. "I said give me my brat!" Mother   
screamed picking herself up off the floor.  
  
"He's not a brat! His name's Cabbo and all you are is a nasty,  
evil hore!" Cue bellowed at my mother. I watched in horror as my   
mother flew past Brok, attacked him, and pushed him into the side  
of the fireplace to the right of where I was standing. As he hit   
it, he knocked over a can kerosine in the fireplace...but there  
was already a fire lit. I pulled Lettice away just before the flame   
rose up. A massive cloud of smoke filled the room. Now I saw   
a chance to put my plan into action. I grabbed Lettice by the arm  
and pulled her down to the floor with me. We crawled across the   
room to where Resely and Squaline were standing.  
  
I grabbed Lettice by the arm and pulled her down to the floor with me.  
We crawled across the room to where Resely and Squaline were   
standing. Resely clenching her jaw watched as her brother fought  
Kumber's mother. She was brought out of her daze when she felt a   
hand around her ankle. "Resely, we have to get out of here now!"  
Resely slowly nodded her getting to the floor with her. "We can leave  
out the basement door, but first, get Cabbo from your mother." "Why?"  
Resely questioned with a confused expression on her face. "I'm leaving,  
that's why. I'm getting off this damned planet with Cabbo." Resely nodded  
her head gently and turned to her mother to get Cabbo.  
  
"May I come with you Kumber?" Kumber turned to her little four year old  
sister. She cocked her head to the side. "You want to come with me?"   
"Yes, please say I can. I don't want to stay with Mother, she really needs   
some help. I want to be with someone I really trust." Lettice smiled at  
Kumber. "Sure you can. Your the only one in that house who treated   
me like a person not a slave." Kumber wiped the lose blackish-brown  
hair from her eyes smiling back at her sister.  
  
"Hey, come on you two!" Resely whispered to them. With seven month   
Cabbo in her arms, Resely led Kumber and Lettice over to the basement   
door. Then standing up, Kumber approched and opened the door and led  
the way down the steps. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, Kumber  
scanned the large room for the window. Spotting the square window, Kumber  
and the others ran over to it. Resely opened the window, letting the cool night  
hit her smoke-covered face. Kumber who now had Cabbo placed him into  
Lettice's arms."You go through first. I have to talk to Resely."  
  
" Well, it looks like you have no choice but to go now." Resely hung her head down  
not wanting to look into Kumber's eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't look so sad. I just have to hide out for awhile, that's all, then I'll be back   
in a couple of days. You trust me?" She held out her bruise-covered hand to her.  
  
"Yeah, I trust you, just as long as it means that bitch will never hurt you ever again.  
They both looked down at Kumber's hand, which she quickly pulled away. "Don't  
be ashamed Kumber. " Resely stated quietly staring so intensely at Kumber that   
she felt as if she was naked. From the pained expression on her face, like she   
see every single scar and bruise she had on her body. Kumber wiggled  
uncomfortably from Resely's harsh stare, looking down at her dirt covered feet.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be ashamed, look at me, I'm pitiful."  
  
"No your not, your a survivor. After what that monster put you through, you deserve  
a medal. You have nothing to be ashamed of, every scratch, scar and bruise on  
your body just proves how strong you are. You are a true warrior and I will always  
respect you for that." By now, Resely's eyes were watering, but within seconds,   
she blinked them away. Kumber slowly ran her eyes up Resely's body until she   
was eye to eye with her. Then taking a step forward, she gave Resely a hug.  
Gasping in surprise, she looked down at Kumber who had tears in her eyes as  
well.  
  
"Thanks for being such a good friend Resely, I'll never forget you or your family,  
ever. You'll always be with me, and I'll always be with you." Kumber motioned to  
the locket around Resely neck.  
  
Pulling away from her, Kumber walked over to the large window. She stood for a  
second, with her back facing Resely. She stepped up to the window, resting her  
hands on the edge. She gazed out the window, looking at the stars realizing that's  
where she wanted to be, with the stars. "Goodbye Resely." And without even   
turning to face her friend, she gracefully jumped through the window into the night.  
Leaving Resely fingering the silver locket around her neck. "Goodbye Kumber."  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Did you like? Tell me! Please review, when you don't, it makes me feel as if   
one likes my work, so please review. And guess who your going to meet in the  
chapter? Let me give you a hint, he has really wild hair and he's the cutest  
saiyan of them all, and he has a great ass, oops! I told you too much already.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
